


Reasons Not to Let Tord Drive

by Cats_the_one_eyed_ghoul



Category: Eddsworld - All Media Types
Genre: Dipped cones are the best, Gen, Ice Cream, Pre-The end, Tord sucks at driving
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-05
Updated: 2016-08-05
Packaged: 2018-07-29 12:24:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 299
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7684411
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cats_the_one_eyed_ghoul/pseuds/Cats_the_one_eyed_ghoul
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Tord is a man of many talents.....driving is not one of them</p>
            </blockquote>





	Reasons Not to Let Tord Drive

**Author's Note:**

> Just a random thing I thought up from a writing prompt

"Do you even know how to drive this thing?"  
"Normally, I'd lie and say yes, but considering the fact that I almost flew us into that building, I know going to assume you know the answer" replied Tord nonchalantly.  
Tom put his head down into his hands as he stepped out of the now totaled care to inspect the damage.  
As he scanned over the previously new car he began to see the true damage. Not only was the car heavily damaged but the building now seemed to have a new impromptu window.  
"Why did I even let you drive this thing?" Asked Tom with exasperation in his voice. "I dont know, where you asking me?" Came Tord's unhelpful reply from the other side of the vehicle signifying that he had, in fact, exited the car and was now surveying the damage as well.  
"Wow what a mess!"  
"Well no dip you idiot, you practically hurled us into a building"  
"Hey, this is in no way my fault Jehovah's witness!"  
"Well then who's fault is it stupid Commie?"  
Tord floundered while trying to come up with an answer that was plausible enough for him to win the argument but ultimately failed seeing as there was no one else to blame.  
Silently admitting his defeat he glared at Tom before realizing something.  
"Hey Tom" Started Tord, "Theres an ice cream stand over there, and they have dipped cones."  
Turning his head to see if what Tord spoke of was true he noticed the quaint little ice cream stand although it was more of a booth than a stand it did, in fact, have dipped cones and despite being mad he was not going to turn down food, especially ice cream.  
"Fine" replied Tom after some inner debate "But you're paying"

**Author's Note:**

> Yes I know its short but I hope you enjoyed and tell me if you would like me to do something like this again


End file.
